As resoluções de InuYasha
by Branca Takarai
Summary: InuYasha resolve mudar alguns pontos da sua vida. One shot. KagInu.


**Resumo: InuYasha resolve mudar alguns pontos da sua vida. One shot. Kag/Inu. **

_Nota da autora: Mais um fic curtinho. Muita glicose dessa vez xD Resposta ao desafio dos temas do MdF. Tema: Resolução. Só é possível um autor usar o mesmo casal três vezes, então essa é a minha ultima resposta com o casal. Boa leitura!_

**As resoluções de InuYasha**

A colegial girou os olhos antes que um leve suspiro de desanimo escapasse de seus lábios. Observava o rapaz ao seu lado pelo canto dos olhos. Ele estava distraído folheando desinteressado um livro de química que Kagome deixara largado por ali.

– Eu bem que gostaria de saber o que há de tão _interessante _nesse livro, InuYasha – a garota disse com um quê de ironia. – Nem ler você sabe.

– Você terá que me ensinar – InuYasha retrucou displicente. – Quando eu me tornar humano, e vier para a sua época, como irei me virar?

– Não comece com brincadeiras! – Kagome disse crispando os olhos enquanto voltava sua atenção para o próprio exercício, mas seu coração começou a bater descontrolado só com a possibilidade que o meio youkai levantou: Quando ele se tornasse definitivamente um humano. Ele jamais falara sobre isso antes. Por que agora ele resolvera dizer aquilo?

– Quem disse que eu estou brincando? – InuYasha perguntou sério.

– Porque eu sei quando você está falando sério ou não! – Kagome respondeu emburrada. – Não gosto que fique falando esse tipo de coisa!

"_Tenho medo de acreditar e me machucar depois!",_ Kagome guardou esse pensamento só para si.

– Você é realmente muito desconfiada – InuYasha riu enquanto largava o livro de lado. Kagome resmungou qualquer coisa sobre não conseguir estudar, enquanto ele largou-se na cama macia dela. – Eu tomei algumas decisões enquanto você estava aqui.

– Decisões? – Kagome repetiu erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. – Como resoluções?

– É – InuYasha concordou balançando a cabeça levemente. – Não sei exatamente o que essa tal de resolução, mas gostei do nome. As cinco resoluções de InuYasha.

– E ainda são cinco?! – Kagome exclamou achando que aquela conversa não iria terminar bem.

– Resolução número um – InuYasha começou a dizer sem se importar muito com os resmungos e reclamações da garota. – Derrotar o Naraku definitivamente.

– Isso seria bom – Kagome disse desistindo de reclamar. – Estamos mais perto do que longe de conseguir isso.

– Resolução número dois – InuYasha continuou. – Tentar odiar o meu meio irmão um pouco menos.

– Isso sim é impossível! – Kagome riu enquanto balançava a cabeça. – No dia em que você e Sesshoumaru passarem a conviver como irmãos, a Era feudal certamente vai passar por uma era do gelo!

– Resolução número três – Kagome já começava se perguntar quando o seu nome iria aparecer no meio daquelas decisões. – Parar de bater no Shippou sempre que ele falar uma asneira.

– Você já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo! – Kagome exclamou irritada. – Ele é só uma criança!

– Feh! Uma criança chata – InuYasha resmungou mais para si do que para a garota. – Resolução número quarto – ele levantou-se e foi para perto da janela para fugir, caso fosse preciso. – Parar de espiar você enquanto você toma banho no lago.

– ...

– Não vai me bater? – InuYasha perguntou surpreso.

– _Senta!!!! _ – Kagome disse entre os dentes, e o meio youkai foi de cara ao chão em menos de um dois segundos.

– Maldição! – resmungou irritado. – Isso dói, sabia?

– Irá pensar duas vezes antes de me espiar da próxima vez! – Kagome quase gritou, mas lembrou-se de que a mãe, o avô e Souta estavam em casa, e não seria bom se eles soubessem do que falavam naquele quarto. – E, InuYasha? – falou com um leve sorriso. – Senta!!!!

– Eu não fiz nada dessa vez, Kagome! – InuYasha gritou assim que se levantou, pela segunda vez.

– Agradeça porque eu estou de bom humor e não mando que você sente mais ainda – Kagome respondeu ainda sorrindo. – Qual é a ultima resolução?

– Não interessa – InuYasha retrucou em um tom manhoso. – Você vai me matar se eu disser!

– InuYasha... – Kagome falou tentando controlar seu tom. – Fala logo de uma vez antes que eu te mande sentar dez vezes seguidas!

– Eu quase adoro o jeito como você consegue me convencer – InuYasha com ironia. – Resolução número cinco: Tornar-me um humano para poder vir para a Era atual e me casar com você.

Kagome bem que tentou ficar inerte ao que ele disse, mas foi impossível controlar os seus batimentos acelerados.

– Você não teria coragem – foi tudo o que ela disse ainda lutando contra a sua vontade de acreditar no meio youkai.

– Nunca falei tão sério – InuYasha disse sem se alterar. – Assim que tudo terminar lá, eu irei usar a jóia para me tornar um humano.

– Mas, e a sua Era? Sango, Miroku, Vovó Kaede, Shippou... – Kagome parou por um segundo, antes de completar com uma voz fraca. – Kikyou?

– Para mim, a única Era que valerá a pena viver será a que você estiver – InuYasha disse com convicção.

Kagome sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. InuYasha nunca havia sido tão direto em suas pretensões. Claro que aquilo não era um 'Eu te amo' com todas as letras, mas ela achava que era tão bom quanto.

– Só que eu acho que posso voltar atrás na resolução número quarto – InuYasha disse pensativo.

– Senta! – Kagome exclamou e o pobre meio youkai foi de encontro ao chão outra vez, mas Kagome não escondeu seu sorriso de alegria dessa vez.

Depois pensaria em suas próprias resoluções, mas por enquanto já sabia qual seria a primeira: Amar aquele meio youkai tonto enquanto vivesse.

**FIM! **


End file.
